


Statement: Science is Neat

by CadetDru



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, POV First Person, The Beholding Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), science is neat, the archives are so bad at archiving, what even are the tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru
Summary: Carlos the Scientist is asked to help the Magnus Archives archive.
Kudos: 22





	Statement: Science is Neat

The head of the Magnus Institute reached out to the Usher Foundation who reached out to my team and me for help. Apparently our work in Night Vale makes us immune to the nightmare horrors that could affect freelancers or something. 

Their method of research isn't very scientific. The filing system is worse.They have people come deliver statements by writing them, and digitizing them is by having one of the archival assistants read it. Only some statements have to be recorded to tape.

None of this is how science is supposed to work, or least not how we think science is supposed to work.

We asked for statements and tapes so we could try better methods to streamline the process. They said that our doing so would give the Beholding more power in Night Vale.Typical bureaucratic ignorance of our process, but it meant we couldn't get any tape.

Nor did any of us have the right kind of encounters to give a statement of our own. The longer we've been in Night Vale, the less spooky everything has seemed to be.

We won't give up on the Institute. The archivist certainly has given us a mystery to solve.


End file.
